Chris James and the Greek Gods
by Colej313
Summary: A new demigod is taken to Camp Half-Blood. When he gets there, it is realized that he must go on a quest. Will Chris save the world from a possible WW3? Or will he not make it in time?
1. My History Teacher Takes Me to Camp

Chris James and the Greek Gods

Chapter 1: My History Teacher Takes Me to School

_There was a man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. "Return it," the man said, "return the trident now or this will happen." He showed a montage of photos of mythological characters destroying the city which I love, Manhattan. I recognized the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, and the Hydra among others. "Think hard son of Athena," the Hawaiian dude said, "Think hard." Then he vanished._

I woke with a start. I looked at my alarm clock, 6:04. It was just a few minutes until it would go off anyway. I decided to go ahead and get ready anyway. I took a shower, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. My stepmom called "Chris, are you ready?"

"Ya," I said, and went out to the bus stop. There, I met my friend Grover.

"What's up Chris?" Grover said.

"Not much, are you ready for the last day of school?" I questioned.

"Ya," he said and readjusted his baseball cap.

We stood there for a few minutes until the bus came. Grover and I got on the bus. "Hey James, you need a strategy to get to the back seat," the school bully, David Adams, said, followed by giggles from his "boys".

Grover and I quickly made our way to the back seat of the bus. The bus started to go towards the school.

We got there and went to homeroom. Our homeroom teacher is Mrs. Johns, the 10th grade math teacher. I chatted with Grover for a while until I noticed a cute, new girl. She had brunette hair that fell half way down her back. Her blue eyes made her look like someone you would not want to get in a fight with. I thought _Who comes to a new school on the last day of school_. "Hey, who's that?" I asked Grover.

"Umm, I don't know," Grover obviously lied. I was going to question him further, but the bell rang signaling the beginning of 1st period, which for me is PE.

I went straight to class, hoping the new girl would be there. We went to the locker rooms to change into our gym clothes. I was one of the first ones into the gym, as always. Most of the "popular people" (meaning "knows how to make fun of someone and laugh like an idiot") stay in there and beat up on the smaller kids. I really don't have much to worry about since I'm 5'10 and 188 lbs, but it's still helpful to get out of there as soon as possible.

Once (finally) everybody got out onto the court, we all did our "exercises." We did 20 jumping jacks, 50 push-ups, and 75 sit-ups. All the girls just pretended to do everything, while talking to each other.

After we finished exercises, Coach Wilson rolled out the dodge balls. I like dodge ball because it involves a lot of strategy. That's why I'm so good at it. We started by playing boys vs. girls. That was over within about 10 seconds because most of the girls just huddle up, gossip, and scream if a ball comes within 5 miles of them. Then the coach split us up into teams. We won almost every time. One time, I was the last one in and got like six people out.

After PE, we went to history with Mr. Brunner. I sat at my table. Then Grover came and sat across from me. Then the new girl came in and sat right beside me. She had blonde hair and green eyes. I was trying not to stare at her when the bell rang. Mr. Brunner called the new girl up to the front. "Students, this is Jessica King," Mr. Brunner announced. Then Jessica sat down and Mr. Brunner started the lesson. Everyone just pretended to pay attention while they texted or talked or something. The lesson was on the 12 tasks of Hercules. I liked mythology so this was fun. We had just started talking in depth about him cleaning the Augean stables in one day when the bell rang. "Chris, Jessica, Grover, can I talk to you guys?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Yes Sir," we all said.

"Chris, we have contacted your mother, you need to come with us."

"Ummm, okay," I said

We walked outside and got into Mr. Brunner's 1977 Ford. "I like it old school," he would say whenever we asked why he would spend money on a piece of junk like that.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Jessica answered.

"Sounds like a place I wouldn't want to go," I responded

"Ya, you could say that," Grover returned. And with that, Mr. Brunner put the key into the ignition and we drove towards Camp Half-Blood.


	2. A Pretty Girl Tries to Slash Me in Half

**Sorry That Chapter was so boring, but this one should be better. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2: A Pretty Girl Tries to Slash Me in Half

After a couple of minutes driving, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood. At first, I thought it was just a strawberry field, so when Mr. B told us to get out, I was surprised.

We walked up the hill past the fields. When we walked past the biggest tree, the whole camp came into view.

To the left was the Big House (as Mr. B called it) and to the right was a big pavilion with a bunch of picnic tables. Also, I could make out basketball courts (more my style), volleyball courts, and an archery range. As we walked a little further, I saw a bunch of dummies with no heads and some with no bodies. _I'd love to hear that story_ I thought to myself, but said nothing.

Mr. Brunner left to go play some game (pea-knuckle?) with the other camp director, so I was alone with Jessica and Grover.

After a bit of walking in awkward silence, Jessica asked Grover "Should we show him the cabins?"

"Alright," Grover set and we turned right. "Cabins" wasn't the right word for it. It was a bunch of giant structures in a _"U"_ shape. The first couple seemed to be deserted but after that, there were a lot of kids outside of the rest of them. As we walked by each cabin, Jessica told me which God or Goddess it portrayed. The first two were Zeus and Hera. Apparently, neither of them had children. Then was Poseidon who also had no children. "Why do you have cabins for all the gods?" I asked

"It's honorary," Grover said sternly.

"You talk about them like they're real," I said jokingly

"That's because they are," Jessica said. When I turned to her, I expected to see a smirk on her face, but her expression was completely blank.

"You're kidding, right," I gestured

"Jessica doesn't kid," Grover said

"Well alrighty, then," And, with that we checked out some more cabins.

A few cabins (and long-winded speeches) later, we arrived at a name I found strangely familiar. "Athena," Jessica started, "Goddess of knowledge and battle strategy."

"I heard that name," I blurted before I could stop myself, "In a dream," I reluctantly finished. I figured they would look at me like I was crazy, but they seemed genuinely concerned.

"We need to talk to Chiron," Jessica said to Grover.

I racked my brain for a Chiron "Isn't he the centaur dude that trained the heroes?"

They ignored me but Grover asked "What happened in the dream?"

"A guy in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt he called me a son of Athena, but I'm no son of a god," I told them.

"Yes you are," Jessica put in

I ignored her "The fisherman dude accused me of taking something," I tried to remember, "A trident, I think. Then he showed me pictures of Manhattan under attack."

They looked concerned. "I'll go talk to Chiron, you finish the tour," Grover put in. He ran (or trotted?) back to the Volleyball courts.

I heard a girl's voice from an ugly red cabin not too far away, "Hey King, who's the new kid? I hope he's not as stupid as you." The girl that was talking looked kind of like Chuck Norris and Jillian Michaels had a baby. She had short black hair and an XXL army jacket covering an orange "Camp Half-Blood" T-Shirt. She had a look that said "If you look at me funny, I'll hurt you in ways that haven't been invented yet."

"Shut up, Clarisse" Jessica retorted, and we walked past the rest of the cabins.

"So, should we go to the sword arena?" Jessica asked me

I was about to say "_what camp has a sword arena?" _but I stopped myself. What camp has cabins for all the Greek gods? What camp acts as if the gods are real? What camp talks as if you are related to one of them? "Umm, alright"

We turned and headed towards the place of the headless dummies. "Why are you guys acting like I'm a son of Athena," I inquired

"We're all offspring of the Greek gods," She replied

"Then what God are you a daughter of?" I asked her

"I'm a daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I said and she laughed. _She's so cute when she laughs _I thought, as we got to the arena.

"Some of these swords might feel too heavy or too light, but just bear with me," she said

I picked up the first sword. Immediately, it was way too heavy. "Nope, definitely not that one" I said

I picked up another sword. This one felt okay at first, but after I swung it for a while, it started hurting my hand.

It kept going on like that. I picked up a sword. I was reminded of how weak I was. 13 swords and two slash marks later, (long story) I finally found a sword that felt right. I swung it a few times and I was sure this was the one. "This is it," I told Jessica, "This is the one."

"Alright, do you want to fight, then?" She asked

"You guys hit each other with these things?"

"Well duh, you don't?"

"Not normally, no," I replied.

"Well, you're in for a treat, then," She said

We went and grabbed some armor and put it on. She grabbed a sword from the pile. "En garde!" she yelled. She struck first. She swung her sword near my thigh. I easily parried it. Then, I tried to jab her stomach. I realized it was a mistake when she sidestepped and slashed me in the side. I want to say it was inspirational and that it inspired me to keep going, but it wasn't. All I really thought was "That hurt."

I put my hand to my side and when I pulled it back, it was bloody. "First stab wound?" Jessica asked

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah, is it not yours?"

"Of course not" she said, "Don't worry; the camp's infirmary will fix you up."

Then, we continued to spar. I jabbed but she was ready for it. She knocked my sword out of my hands, leaving me defenseless, and held her sword up to my neck.

"Alright, you win," I reluctantly agreed.

"You know it," she replied, "Now, let's got to the infirmary to get you fixed up."

Then, we walked to the infirmary

**Hopefully that chapter was a little better. PM me any suggestions and review!**


	3. I Am Claimed

**I think this chapter is pretty good! It should at least be better than the last one! By the way if you found this through Nanowrimo on , it is the right story, I just changed the name to Son of Athena. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 3: I Am Claimed

We reached the infirmary and Jessica said, "Go ahead and drink that nectar right there." She pointed to a cup with a substance that looked kind of like apple juice.

I drank it and it tasted nothing like it looked. It tasted like a liquid chocolate chip cookie that had just come out of the oven. I found myself begging for more.

"If you drink anymore, it will burn you up," Jessica said. After contemplating whether or not it was worth being painfully burned to ashes, I decided to put the cup down. A horn sounded which signaled dinnertime.

Jessica and I walked to the pavilion. When we got to the pavilion she told me I had to sit at the overly crowded table. I walked up to a couple of guys with mischievous smiles and upturned eyebrows, whom where obviously twins. I asked if I could sit by them. "Alright," the one on the left said. I sat down and they continued on with their conversation about some guy named Percy Jackson and the titan, Kronos.

Then Mr. Brunner came in. Or at least half of him came in. From the waste up, he was the same not quite bald, scraggly bearded teacher I had met at the beginning of the school year, but from the waist down, he was a white stallion: a centaur.

He stomped his hoof down on the ground, which made everyone shut up. He raised a glass, "For the gods."

"For the gods," the rest of the camp yelled back. Then some nymphs- yes, nymphs- started walking around the pavilion with plates of food: Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, strawberries, and bread.

Once I had piled my plate high with a lot of everything, I saw the two brothers beside me get up. I looked around to see where they were going and saw a lot of other campers doing the same thing. I followed them all to a fire in the center of the pavilion. I noticed that all the people in front of me were scraping off the best portion of their meal into the fire and saying a god's name. When it was my turn, I dropped in a roll and a strawberry. I thought, "Whoever you are, mom, please claim me."

I walked back to my seat next to the twins. They were pointing and trying not to laugh. I followed their gaze and saw buff girl with a package that was about 10 inches by 10 inches.

When she opened it, a red fist sprang out and hit her in between the eyes. The twins couldn't control their laughter.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, I will tear you to shreds and wipe the floor with your own blood," Clarisse yelled at the twins. On normal circumstances, I would have been scared for the twins, but I was laughing so hard I couldn't take anything seriously.

After I calmed down, I started eating. I noticed that I didn't have a drink. I saw Travis (I think) tell his cup "Sprite," and instantly got a bubbly and transparent drink.

I decided to give it a try. "Mountain Dew," I told it. I instantly had a fizzy yellow drink. I tried some. Perfect. Tr avis started talking to me, "So, what's your name?"

"Chris James," I replied

"Are you regular or undetermined?"

"Umm-" I started, but the twins cut me off.

"Undetermined," they finished.

Then we went into a conversation about our favorite NBA teams and players and the best pranks that people have pulled. I left there thinking I had finally found a friend at Camp Half-Blood.

The next day, I realized how much of a loser I was. When I climbed the rock wall, I fell off just in time not to get spewed on by the lava. I tried archery (don't ask me how that Apollo boy got an arrow through his leg), but I missed the target almost every time. I was no good at swordplay either. I had so many cuts and bruises that I couldn't even walk without almost yelling out in pain. It was a long, hot, bad day at Camp Half-Blood.

That night at dinner, Travis and Connor tried to cheer me up.

"Maybe you're a son of Nemesis and tomorrow, you'll go out there and do everything right," Conner said.

"Maybe," I said halfheartedly. I poked around at my barbecue.

"I remember when Percy Jackson came, he was bad at almost everything," Connor said.

"Who's Percy Jackson?" I asked. That earned me two sharp looks from Travis and Connor. They told me about Percy and all of his adventures. The most impressive of which were defeating the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, and Medusa.

"Why isn't he here?" I asked

"He's on a quest with his girlfriend Annabeth and some other demigods," Travis said.

"Why did he go on the quest and who-" I started but I didn't finish because the twins weren't looking at me anymore. They were looking above me. Everyone else was too.

Mr. Brunner/horse man told me to go to the center of the pavilion. Everyone else knelt (can horses kneel). I looked above my head and saw an owl. I tried to swat it away, but it wasn't solid.

Mr. B said "All hail Chris James, son of Athena!"

**I know you guys all saw that coming, but oh well. Next chapter should have some action and the latest I will update is Thursday! PM me if you have any questions or comments and review!**


	4. We Capture a Flag

**Hey Guys! This chapter should be pretty good. I included capture the flag, which I always liked. Hope you guys like it. I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 4: We Capture a Flag

The rest of that dinner was uneventful compared to being claimed in the middle of a meal.

After dinner, we went to the giant amphitheater and sang campfire songs. When we were the happiest, the flames glistened purple, but after a while, the flames lowered to a lowly orange. It went on like that for a while, changing from purple to orange to purple to orange until it got kind of boring. It looked like everyone was getting kind of restless, except the Apollo people, who were built for this kind of stuff.

After a couple more hours of purple and orange, Mr. Brunner stopped the singing. He yelled "The campfire is now over!" No one looked disappointed except the Apollo people.

Then, the other camp director (Mr. D, I was told) began. "As most of you human scum know, today is a capture the flag day." Everyone cheered. I had played capture the flag before, so I was excited. "As I was saying, Chiron and I will officiate; you all know the rules, yada yada yada, let's just get on with it."

I turned to Travis whom I was sitting beside, "Who's Chiron?" I asked

"Chiron is the centaur," he replied sarcastically, "And I am Travis, and this is Connor, and we are at Camp Half-Blood," he finished.

"Ha ha very funny, now let's go play Capture the Flag," I said, and we headed over to the forest.

When we got there, everyone was putting on armor and helmets with either red or blue plumes. As a new member of the Athena cabin, I got to wear a blue plume. It was the Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Nemesis, and Demeter cabins against the Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, and the rest of the minor gods' cabins.

I got my sword and shield, which were both too big for me, and headed into the forest. I had to walk all the way across the forest to get to the creek which was where our flag was located. Our flag was gray, ten feet long, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree on it. I recognized the barn owl as very familiar to the non-solid owl floating above me when I was claimed by Athena.

I started chatting with Jenna Stallworth -the head of Athena cabin while Annabeth was gone- about the quest of the seven (That's what she told me it was called). "So, will you say the prophecy again?" I asked her

"Seven Half-Bloods will answer the call

To storm or fire, the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death," She said

"Well that sounds pleasant," I said. I thought about what I had just hears. Seven Half-Bloods will answer the call- obviously, that meant there had to be seven. To storm or fire the world must fall- that didn't sound good. I would rather the earth not fall, thank you very much. An oath to keep with a final breath- that can't be good. Wouldn't that imply dying? And finally, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death- the line that troubles me the most. Foes bearing arms would mean a final battle between good and evil. The Doors of Death was what we called the front door to my 2nd Grade school, although I had a feeling that this would be a whole lot more dangerous than school.

Then the horn sounded, followed by yelling and whooping by the campers. I was supposed to cover the middle of the forest to try to stop any campers trying to cross into our territory. I was timid at first, but I got over it after I saw Connor and Travis (whom I was with) beat down on a couple of Apollo kids. Then Mitchell of Aphrodite (who was the only Aphrodite that wasn't terribly annoying) came running toward us. I decided to step up. He swung at me but I stepped back and thrust my sword into my leg. I made a pretty good cut on his leg. He retreated.

A couple more people came at me. One Apollo camper came at me. I beat him pretty good. Then, a son of Hypnos came at me halfheartedly. He almost fell asleep during our battle. Then, Clarisse came at me. I was trying to decide how to divide my will.

When she got there, she swung her sword at my leg. I parried. Then, I went for a jab at her arm, but I was slow and she parried, sending my sword skimming along the ground. For a second, I thought she was going to try to kill me anyway, but she took off towards the flag. I knew we didn't have enough firepower to hold off Clarisse for long.

Then, I noticed the fighting around the other team's banner. The only person not locked in battle was a small Apollo kid. "Connor!" I yelled, "Flank me!" I picked up my sword and we charged into battle. Connor fought the Apollo kid while I went for the flag. At that moment, everyone stopped their battle and charged at me. Jessica came off her battle to try to help, but I didn't need it. I may not be strong, but I was really fast. Connor was running beside me, yelling and screaming. We both thought we were going to win.

Then, we noticed what was happening on the other side of the forest. Clarisse had our flag and she was sprinting to get to the boundary line. It looked as if she was going to win.

Then Travis stepped out from behind a tree. It obviously startled Clarisse. Travis just needed to hold her off for a few more seconds for us to win. Clarisse knocked Travis down with the flat of her sword and started to run, but Travis had wits. On his way down, he stuck his foot out and tripped Clarisse, making her fall to the ground. The trip gave us just enough time to speed up and cross the boundary line. We had just won capture the flag.

**Did you guys like it? PM me with any questions you have and as always, review. The next chapter should have some action.**


End file.
